Cursed Feathers
by cocbys
Summary: Avant de se faire sceller dans Ailes Noires, Krad a une dernière pensée pour son hôte. Mais pas exactement comme ce qu'il pensait.


Titre : Cursed Feathers

Auteur : cocbys

Série : DN Angel

Couple : Vous allez voir… c'est une surprise

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Copyright Yukiru Sugisaki.

Rating : K+

* * *

Il m'énerve. Je le hais. C'est fou ce qu'il peut m'irriter…

Mais c'est fou ce que je voudrais pouvoir le toucher…

Je ne peux pas. Je dois me contrôler. Je n'aime pas avoir à me retenir.

Je hais Dark. Je le hais. Mais pas autant que l'autre qui m'obscurcit les pensées depuis… depuis… des années…

Je n'aime pas la complicité que Dark peut avoir avec son maître ailé. Je n'ai jamais eu une telle complicité avec le mien. Pourquoi y arrive-t-il et pas moi? Je ne pourrai jamais avoir une telle relation avec maître Satoshi.

Maître Satoshi… J'habite ton cœur depuis des années, mais je fais partie de ton être depuis seulement un an. Tu étais un humain fragile mais fort, qui n'avait rien de précieux à son cœur, le meilleur Hikari depuis des centenaires. Regard de glace, aucun sentiment, ou du moins, pas en apparence. De magnifiques yeux bleus… Profonds, glacés, emplis de tristesse et de solitude…

N'a-t-il jamais compris que ma méchanceté envers lui était le fruit d'une envie possessive? Quand je lui disais que j'étais le seul pour qui il comptait, savait-il que c'était sincère…?

Maître Satoshi… Je ne voulais pas me faire sceller, je voulais t'accompagner durant toute ta vie, je voulais exister…

Mais il a fallu que Dark vienne briser mes projets.

Maudit soit-il, exécrable voleur.

Maître Satoshi…

Tu me regardes, je suis totalement à la merci de mon antithèse. Je vais me faire sceller…

Je ferme les yeux, me plongeant un instant dans le monde de l'inconscience, à la porte de nos deux âmes. Je te vois, tu me souris méchamment. Si seulement tu savais ce que cela peut me faire… Au lieu de mon éternel sourire moqueur, j'affiche une mine triste, un sourire brisé.

Je m'approche lentement de toi, doucement, sans témoigner ni d'agressivité ni étant offensif. Mais tu es sur tes gardes, à la défensive, et tu me regardes, sceptique…

Je ne suis qu'à deux pas de toi. Tu lèves une mine farouche sur mon visage, décidé à ne pas te laisser faire, si jamais je commençais à t'attaquer.

Pourquoi je voudrais t'attaquer, maître?

Nos regards se croisent. Non, je ne dois pas… Je n'existe pas… Je ne dois pas céder…

Trop tard.

Je me laisse tomber dans tes bras, te serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. Trop surpris, probablement, tu ne bouges pas, tu te contentes de cligner des yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui coule sur mes joues? Des larmes? Comment puis-je pleurer? Moi?

« Maître Satoshi… »

Je tremble, à présent? Mais pourquoi?

Comment ai-je fait pour devenir si humain, tout d'un coup, moi qui les détestais?

Maître…

Si tu savais…

Je lève le regard sur ses yeux bleus, perdus et glacés, qui me regardent à leur tour, stupéfaits. Mes yeux doivent être tristes, non? Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas…

D'un coup, je sens mon corps se contracter. Bientôt, je retournerai dans Ailes Noires…

Je le lâche, tombant d'un coup sur la surface blanche qui sert de plancher pour nos esprits. En le lâchant, je le pousse loin de moi, l'éloignant le plus possible.

Après tout, je voudrais qu'il savoure cet instant, moi qui l'ai fait souffrir durant un an entier…

Mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il fasse quelque chose pour me démontrer que je n'étais pas si monstrueux que cela…

Étais-je un monstre?

Je crois que oui, non?

« AAAAAAAAAARGH! »

Je hurlais, une douleur fulgurante me traversant la poitrine. Je transpirais, me perdant dans ma douleur.

Et toi, tu me regardais, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Ne me regardes pas comme ça… S'il te plaît… je me sens trop coupable…

Alors que j'oubliais un instant ta présence pour pousser un nouveau cri de douleur, j'ai senti ta main se poser sur mon épaule.

À mon tour de lever un regard ébahi sur ton visage. Ton visage si pâle, semblant aussi doux que la soie…

Tu me souris.

Un sourire franc. Pas méchant. Juste franc.

J'essaie d'échapper à la main, je ne veux pas qu'il se culpabilise.

Mais je réussis juste à me faire tomber sur le côté, vidé de mes forces vitales.

Tu as compris, non? Méprises-moi jusqu'à la fin. Je ne veux pas que tu me souris.

Tu approches de nouveau ta main, je la repousse d'un geste lent, totalement épuisé.

Je ferme les yeux. Et puis, fais donc ce que tu veux.

Tu t'agenouilles proche de moi, je sens tes bras frêles me relever, me bercer.

Non, je ne veux pas de tels gestes… Je ne les mérites pas…

Des minutes passent.

Je ne sais pas combien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour agir ainsi avec le monstre qui t'as pourri la vie pendant une année entière.

Une sorte de picotement provient de mes orteils, puis remonte dans mes jambes. Le temps que je me rende compte que peu à peu, je disparaissais, j'ouvris les yeux, sentant quelque chose de gelé tomber sur ma joue.

« Maître Satoshi… »

Tu souriais dans tes larmes.

Pour la première et dernière fois, je pus toucher ton visage, passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux…

Pareils comme dans mes espérances, ta peau douce, tes cheveux soyeux…

Adieu, maître…

&&&

Alors que lentement le corps de Krad disparaissait comme une fine poussière d'étoile, Hikari Satoshi ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au vide que créait la disparition de son 'autre' .

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su…

Krad le protégeait des dangers extérieurs, le protégeait de son père adoptif, le protégeait de Dark… Depuis toujours… Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, c'est pourquoi il prenait l'initiative à chaque fois, qu'il prenait son corps pour attaquer Dark en premier…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il y avait devant lui une croix en métal, à laquelle était attachée une douce et délicate plume blanche…

« Adieu, Krad… »

Un petit sourire, une larme, puis, il s'éveilla à la réalité, se retrouvant subitement face-à-face avec un certain rouquin, souriant à travers ses larmes, lui aussi, de la perte qu'il venait de vivre…

* * *

&&&

Merci d'avoir lu.

UPDATED 14/02/06


End file.
